1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to annular decorative hair band""s known as twisters and more particularly to a stand for holding a supply of the same.
2. Background Information
Twisters, fluffy in nature, are normally stored all bunched up in a dresser drawer. They can occupy a large volume of space and while in the drawer it is hard to distinguish one from the other making it difficult to quickly view what is available and to select one to suit one""s desire at the particular time of use.
Storage stands for roll and/or spool type articles are well known comprising generally a base and a post supported by and projecting upwardly from the base. In some of the devices there is a cap to keep the articles on the post. By way of example of known devices reference may be had to the following U.S. Des. Pat. No. 373,918 Issued Sep. 24, 1996 to C. Joergensen; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 284,152 Issued Jun. 10, 1986 to L. Jerhammar; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 260,061 Issued Aug. 4, 1981 to W. Smith; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 253,209 Issued Oct. 23, 1979 to M. Hayslett; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 230,795 Issued Mar. 19, 1974 to C Birks. Other references considered pertinent to the instant invention include the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,609 Issued Jun. 30, 1992 to T. Demeo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,102 Issued Dec. 20, 1988 to D. Olson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,376 Issued Dec. 11, 1984 to F. Compton; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 485,109 Issued Oct. 25, 1892 to F. Morrow.
In the forgoing patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,102 the is a cap member that swings to one side or the other to uncover and release the roll on the post. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,376 the cap is a removable knob and in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 485,109 there is an arm that swings into and out of position.
An object of the present invention is to provide a stand with a post for holding the annular objects in a stack and a flip up lid that overlies the objects on the post. The lid can serve to separate a few of the most frequently used bands from the remainder.
In keeping with the forgoing there is provided a base, an elongate post secured to and projecting upwardly from said base, a support secured to and projecting upwardly from said base and offset laterally from said post, said support terminating in a free upper end, a flip up lid comprising a plate like member and hinge means pivotally attaching said plate like member, adjacent one edge thereof, to the upper end of said support, said lid having a slot extending inwardly from an edge thereof, opposite said hinge, to receive therein a portion of said post.